


Questions Are Better Answered

by cassandracains



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Vouyerism, accidental vouyerism, smut in part 2, stan just needs richie right here right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandracains/pseuds/cassandracains
Summary: Harboring a secret crush on his roommates’ friend, Richie Tozier, for two years, Stanley Uris is used to daydreaming about him. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was catching him having sex in his roomates’ room and how it will change everything between the two of them.





	Questions Are Better Answered

**Author's Note:**

> HELPPPPP.. i wrote this bc i was deprived of stozier smut.. also i haven’t written that yet so yes there’s a part 2 :D

The bass of the music was giving Stan a headache. Rubbing his temples, he weaved his way through the crowd. To his right, a group of boys are playing beer bong. To his left, someone is dragging the coffee table off to the side to make room for a dance floor.

Stan was sure he was going to hurt someone once the party was over.

Sure, the party wasn’t his fault. Eddie decided to throw it. It wouldn’t matter anyway knowing he would have to clean up their mess tomorrow morning.

The kitchen isn’t faring any better. It was brimming with people, all doing shots. Stan began to wonder Eddie knew so many people? Only being in the area where the party was occurring for a few minutes, Stan had enough. Stan decided to go to his room and hide out there to finish his calculus homework for his college classes.  
  
As he successfully navigated through the kitchen without anything being spilled on him, he headed towards his room. Stan begins to reel in the idea that someone- or someone’s are having sex in his room. The thought only made him more afraid to go into his room. Slowly approaching his room, he put his ear to wall hoping nothing was happen. After a few seconds of no sound, he moved away from the wall and cautiously turned the door knob, finding his room vacant of any strangers. The tension in his chest had definitely eased a little.  
  
The music had dulled, very slightly, once he had closed his door. His calculus homework was already spread neatly across his desk and Stan was determined to get at least one problem done. 

Stan clearly had no hope. Before he could even finish the problem, a noise caught his attention. He looks up from his homework hoping its not coming from right outside his door. Stan tried to ignore it and began the math problem again only to hear the same noise again. Stan’s curiosity got the best of him as he got up from his desk and crept down the hallway towards the room where the noise originated. It wasn’t closed all the way as if the lock is just resting outside of the latch. He stoped in front of it and the noise becomes clearer.  
  
People were moaning. The sounds of flesh smacking against flesh got louder when he put his ear against the door. Stan rolled his eyes. Of course Eddie was getting fucked by someone at his party. Stan makes a mental note to make sure Eddie changes the sheets in there tomorrow.  
  
Stan was about to turn around and leave when a woman moans quietly, “Oh R-Richie!”  
  
He froze mid-turn. Richie? As in Richie Tozier? Stan knew he should have ignored it but his feet were stuck against the carpet. The people fucking in Eddie’s room are on a whole new meaning now.  
  
Stan had been harboring a secret crush on Richie, for over two years now. The two had met in college and hung out often. Even though he had dated other people since he had met Richie, he was always his unattainable crush. He had never looked at him twice. He can definitely count the number of conversations he has held with Richie on one hand.  
  
Even so, he couldn’t help but sneak glances at him whenever he was around. He loved seeing Richie during summer break. Richie spends a lot of time by the pool in his apartment complex, shirtless and smoking. He was always too nervous to try to hang out with him so he would sneak glances from the windows.

The woman moans his name again and before Stan knows what he is doing, he’s turning back around and peeking through the slightly open door. Maybe it won’t be him, probably some other Richie.  
  
Through the tiny space that he can see through, he notices instantly that he’s wrong. It is Richie. His Richie. The woman, someone he doesn’t know, is on all fours. She is facing him but luckily her face is buried in a pillow she is clutching.  
  
Behind her is Richie. He is gripping the woman’s hips and is thrusting inside of her. Stan’s breath catches. The room is dark. The only source of light is the moon coming in through the half open window. But it is enough light to make out Richie’s chest covered in a thin layer of sweat and his hair stuck to his forehead. His body is perfectly toned and he is in fantastic shape as he fucks the woman. Stan had spent ages taking in the sight of him by the pool during the summer. He knows what he looks like shirtless. It wasn’t anything new.  
  
But to see him like this, grunting with each powerful thrust as the woman squeals in pleasure underneath him, is a whole new Richie. Stan’s heart was pounding so fast that it felt like it is going to pop. Stan hated to admit that he had imagined being fucked like this by Richie more times than he would care to admit.  
  
Even though he knew it was wrong to be spying and he should have definitely walked away, he couldn’t stop watching. He feels himself growing harder the longer he watched. The woman could’ve looked up at any moment, and would’ve been caught. Stan has no clue how to explain what he was doing if he  
  
Stan finally decided that he really needed to go now. Tearing his eyes away from the sight of Richie like this, Stan goes to leave. As faith would have it, Stan’s foot accidentally kicks the door. There is a thud noise and he freezes.  
  
The woman doesn’t notice. But Richie turns his head to look for the source of the noise. His eyes land on Stan. Oh no, he thinks, as panic begins to surge through him.

But Richie _doesn’t_ _stop_ _fucking_. No, instead, he picks up the pace. Not breaking eye contact with Stan, he pushes the girl forward so that her ass is sticking up in the air and her face is buried more in the pillow.

“You like that?” He growls and the woman moans in response – but Richie is looking only at Stan.  
  
He is talking to Stan.

Stan’s breathing has stopped and his head begins to feel light. As the girl moans Richie’s name louder, Stan can tell that he is going to come soon. His body is shaking and in the low light, he can barely make out that the hair once stuck to his forehead had been pushed back. They have been fucking for a long time. Stan’s dick was painfully hard at the sight.  
  
“Is this what you want?” Richie asks.

The girl moans out a muffled yes but he is still looking at him as if he is expecting Stan to answer. He looks so good that part of him wants to push the door open and go over to him and tell him yes – this is what he wanted right now – please fuck me – but Stan doesn’t move an inch.

He can feel heat spread out across his body but finally, his limbs respond to his brain. Lurching backwards, he almost trips over himself as he spins around and take off down the hallway.

Shutting his bedroom door behind him, Stan takes in a shuddering breath. The sight of Richie fucking that girl is scorched across his brain. He isn’t sure how he will ever get it out of his head.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the smut is bad next chapter.... i apologize


End file.
